


Signal

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, NaTzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A signal was sent to Nayeon but it wasn't what she expected.
Kudos: 7





	Signal

Nayeon decided to take a break. Lately, she’s been stressed and exhausted from work and the black bags under her eyes proves it all. She had lost weight and doesn’t have the right appetite and also barely sleeps at the right time.

A good friend of hers noticed it all and her scolding made Nayeon wake up. Realized it is still important to care for herself, to love herself, and not be a robot for her work forever.

That is why she has hit the streets today. The weather is just fine, a right amount of sunlight hits her face and so she started walking towards to anywhere her feet leads to. Observing people who’s doing their job at the market, buying some coffee, running late for work, or catching the bus. Nayeon just had a hint on how each individual’s life works. They are totally different from each other, but has one goal: to survive this life, gain contentment and happiness.

She’s just been walking down the streets for the whole day as a warm up for her so called _break._ She decided to be with the random people outside first and think of what it feels like outside her cubicle, her office, on how other normal people (well, she’s pretty normal too, technically) spend their whole day outside.

Walking towards her apartment, she noticed a girl (prettily) asking for directions. She’s tall, has a pretty taste in fashion, has a cute sparkling eyes, and an adorable smile. Hold on there, Im Nayeon. She stopped staring and went straight to her so called home with the image of the girl in her mind before going to sleep.

Nayeon decided to travel on the second day. Maybe a change of environment can also help her relax and enjoy her self’s company so she decided to book a train going to the province she’s never been of. Excitement and nervousness were all felt at once.

She sat by the window and right after settling with her things, the train immediately takes off. Admiring the transformation from buildings to trees, she was one with the nature. She’s now feeling relaxed and at ease just by looking at the scenery the nature has let her see.

Just right after she took her eyes off the mountains, she saw a pretty girl few seats away from her. A mental kinda-like reminder _“It’s her”_ popped up. She saw the woman from yesterday and this time, much closer compared to last night. She now admits that she’s really pretty above all the scenery she saw a while ago. _Stop right there_, she mentally reminded herself again.

The whole day was pretty well-spent in the small town she went and decided to take some photos as souvenirs because it surely calmed her mind and heart and promised herself that she will come back for a true vacation. That was just a quick visit and the train ride was longer, but it indeed healed her soul, it helped her relax, and she truly believed in the power of nature. She’s just capturing last minute photos when she saw the pretty girl again, the one with the flowers surrounded with them in that big garden. She thinks that she’s the prettiest of them all and she didn’t stop herself this time, instead admitted that she’s building a little crush on her even without knowing anything about her. They rode the same train back home and Nayeon can’t stop smiling in her sleep while having the picture of the flowers and the pretty girl in her mind.

The next day, Nayeon lazily got off from her comforting soft bed. Decided to still go out amidst the tiredness from yesterday’s trip. Sure, it was really breathtaking and all but the exhaustion she felt because of the journey is a different thing. She dressed something just casual and decided to shop for herself and treat some nice food—an activity she missed doing for the past few months.

She entered the Mall and went straight to the hall of her favorite shops. As far as she remembers, they were all in the same alley and she was right though. It is, still. With a happy heart that reflects on her face, she entered the first shop and immediately tries some dresses and skirts she feels like buying just because. After a few tries, she decided on two dresses—one plain and one with cute little flower prints (which she reminded of the pretty girl).

Just by mentioning it through her mind and as she enters the second shop, she saw someone similar to her and the familiarity feeling is tugging her heart that leads her to exiting the shop without even looking around. Uncertain, she went to the third shop and was flustered on the person she saw browsing some hoodies and sweatshirts. “It’s her”—another kinda-like reminder popped up. She thinks she’s staring too long and a smile is slowly forming so she tries to distract herself by browsing some shirts too, but ended up with nothing so she just went to her favorite fast food chain (even without finishing visiting other shops in her favorite alley). After half an hour of staying and eating, the pretty girl suddenly entered the store. Her exhaustion from yesterday’s trip was gone. What a beautiful day, indeed.

Resting for a while after strolling at the Mall was done at her apartment. She just lazily stares at her ceiling while still wearing her jeans and a plain shirt with the paper bags scattered in her bed. She doesn’t think about anything and her mind is completely blank when suddenly the picture of the pretty girl appears and she caught herself already smiling and her cheeks are now heating up.

_“What is wrong with you, Im Nayeon?”_

Even without planning on drinking tonight, Nayeon found herself already inside the bar near her apartment. The night is slowly getting deeper and so as her drink. She doesn’t want to dance with the whole crowd on the dance floor nor getting heavily drunk on her way home so she just settles with one soju bomb while still observing, as if she’s just in one of those streets she’s been walking in the past few days. She chuckles as she saw a woman kissed another woman in front of their, she supposes, friends and suddenly remembers her first kiss with her first girlfriend. At the thought of that, she drinks the last shot, bottoms up. After a satisfying “ah”, the pretty girl sat in front of her. She cannot believe her eyes and she doesn’t know if she’s sober or drunk, but an angel is now sitting across her. They locked eyes this time and the familiarity she’s been feeling for the past few days suddenly makes sense. It does not settle with just mere familiarity, but something that is special and she’s excited to know about it and feel it everyday. Butterflies in her stomach.

And before Nayeon knew it, she realized that those mysterious meetings and the feeling of familiarity is sending her a signal. A signal that (perhaps) leads to the one destined for her.

For the last time, they meet in the church the next day, both admiring the beauty of life, being grateful for having theirs.

Nayeon took her last glance at the girl and was about to leave when the pretty girl finally approached someone with a smile on her face as if assuring her that she’s really certain about what she’s about to say. She stayed for a while to know what will happen next.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m Chou Tzuyu.”

She heard the girl say to the woman in front of her and she can’t help but just smile to the romantic view in front of her.

“You’re really a great guardian angel, Im Nayeon.”

She then walked outside the church after looking at the two looking lovingly at each other for the last time that breaks her own heart.

“And you’re also a fool who falls to the person you know who can’t be yours forever.”


End file.
